


Coffee, grades and misunderstandings

by AndromedianGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Professor Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianGirl/pseuds/AndromedianGirl
Summary: The end of semester approaches and you and Kylo have the same question lingering in your minds: is my love one-sided?





	Coffee, grades and misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by anon: hi! could you do something with modern!kylo as a professor? Maybe the reader is his TA, and there’s been a lot of flirting and tension between them over the semester, and he finally confesses his feelings for her? sorry if this is a lot, thanks!  
> A/N: Hey, bud, thanks for requesting something so sweet! Sorry for the delay (and the bad title LOL)! Hope you like it! And your feedback is always welcome here.

Working as a teacher was not easy in the slightest, especially for Kylo. Ever since he got a teaching position, he was constantly on burnout mode, with the overwhelming amount of papers to grade, tests to elaborate and classes to plan. When he found out he was going to get a teaching assistant, he thought you were a god send, and he was right. You were sweet, intelligent, hard-working and passionate about obtaining knowledge and passing it on to others. Not only you was a angel to him personality-wise, but you looked like one too. Seeing you was the highlight of every day. He had fell for you hard and while you always kept him focused and calm, you could be the sweetest distraction at the same time. 

In the middle of the semester, he promised himself that he would confess his feelings for you when the semester was over. Time went on, and while his crush on you grew he made zero progress with you outside of the classroom, afraid to lose you for good. And here you were, one week from the end of the semester.

"Professor Ren?", your soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "How about some coffee?", he smiled. You lived in his mind for so long now that it seemed like you were hearing his thoughts at this point.   
"Thank you", he said with a smile as he got back to grading papers, missing the obvious blush on your cheeks. 

Since the beginning of working with Professor Ren, you knew that you were in it too deep already and you knew that it was only going to bring a bad environment to work in, along with a heartbreak since there was no way he'd be interested in you. You were proud of getting this far into the semester without letting anything slip. But damn, if he wasn't making things hard for you. 

"Y/N", now it was his time to take you out of trance and you realized you were staring. Damn him and whatever made him think that you'd be ok with him undoing some buttons of his shirt! "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted today...", he said. Lately you've been letting your crush on him get to you, relaxing as the end of the semester approached you. You still were able to do your job inside the time limit... But the process of doing it? Harder than ever.   
"Yes, professor. I'm fine. Let's finish these papers, they won't grade themselves", you smiled at him, still nervous even though he had not caught you red-handed.

Carefully, as to not startle you, he put a hand on top of yours. He completely forgot about his nerves, something was off with his angel and he grew concerned by the second. "You would let me know, wouldn't you?", he asked in a low voice that made your knees weak.   
"Of course, Professor, I...", you were getting out of breath with his hands on yours and how close you were, looking into his brown eyes. If you just leaned in a little bit...   
"Call me Kylo. I'm talking to you as a friend right now", you felt like fainting.   
"I would let you know... Kylo", you breathed deeply trough your nose, trying hard to keep your cool, while he tried not to smile hearing you say his name. Sounded better than he ever imagined.   
"Why don't you, then?", he squeezed your hand slightly and you almost jumped.   
"B-Because... 'Cause... Oh my god...", you gave up and hid your face in your hands. Now, you were sure you were in for the greatest embarrassment of your life. So much for being professional... Now you had a rejection coming your way.

Meanwhile, Kylo was horrified. After almost a whole semester, he managed to scare you off in a matter of seconds, all because he let his emotions shine trough. Of course you would put two and two together, and you didn't want to be with him. Seeing you so distressed made him want to run off, especially since he was the one that caused it. But he had to stay calm, storming out was only going to scare you further. 

"Y/N, look at me, please...", he kneeled in front of you, to look you in the eye while you stared at the floor. You were crying now, he heart shattered inside his chest. "I'm terribly sorry, Y/N. I didn't meant for you to figure it out like this, but I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. Just please, don't cry anymore..."  
"Wait... What are you talking about?", you weren't caught about your crush on him? What was going on then?  
"Y-You know... Me falling in love with you... I didn't mean to scare you, I promise", he was shocked when after a few seconds you smiled and hugged him tight.  
"Oh my god, thank you", you mumbled against his chest. Tentatively, he placed his hands on your waist, and even confused, smiled at just how perfect they fitted.   
"What are you talking about, Y/N?", he asked you.  
"I... I thought you had found out about my crush on you and were about to reject me and... I panicked, I guess...", you dropped you head and smushed yourself against his chest again to avoid his gaze. And also because he smelled so nice. He pulled back slightly and looked into your eyes to find nothing but relief, truthfulness and... love. He brought his hands to your cheeks and wiped the remaining tears on your skin, kissing you deeply.  
"What now?", you say breathless after you he breaks the kiss. "We finish these papers and... Then what?", you ask.  
"How about some coffee, Y/N?", he asked, mimicking your tone and maneirisms. You laughed together and while you lightly smacked his chest, you took great pleasure in hearing his laughter.  
"It's a date, Kylo", you two smiled.


End file.
